1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a walker which enables a user to move from one location to another without the assistance of another individual or individuals. More specifically, the walker includes a wheeled frame with laterally spaced upright side supports which extend laterally inwardly at their upper ends for detachable and articulate connection to opposite sides of a body jacket mounted on and generally in enclosing relation to the thoracic cavity of a user. The jacket is of molded plastic material having a substantial degree of vertical rigidity and an entrance slot enabling the jacket ends to be spread apart to enable it to be placed around the chest or thoracic cavity with straps securing the jacket in place. Opposite side portions of the jacket are provided with headed studs which are received in upwardly facing slots and retained therein by retaining members on the inner ends of the laterally inwardly extending side members of the wheeled frame to provide a pivotal connection between the jacket and the wheeled frame with the entire weight of the user being supported by the jacket and wheeled frame thereby leaving the hands, arms, legs and feet free to move. This enables the user to move from one location to another by exerting foot thrust on a floor surface without the user being required to support their own weight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of walkers have been provided in the form of wheeled frames with adjustable structures to support a user or occupant. Such structures involve arrangements which support a patient or occupant of the walker by engaging the armpits or providing a sling type structure or seat. While such devices function for their intended purposes, they have not proven successful in supporting young patients who may not have full control of their torso or upper body and do not provide adequate support for older patients having various ailments which require stable support of the chest or thoracic cavity while leaving the hands and arms as well as the legs and feet of the patient free to move. The following patents disclose developments in this field of endeavor.
1,611,807 PA1 1,642,184 PA1 2,327,671 PA1 2,719,568 PA1 3,252,704 PA1 3,680,889 PA1 4,111,445 PA1 4,188,966 PA1 4,211,426 PA1 4,770,410
While the above patents disclose various walkers with various structure for supporting a patient or occupant from the frame of the walker, the above patents do not disclose a jacket type torso support which grips and supports the waist area and thoracic cavity above the pelvis in which the jacket is substantially rigid and provided with laterally projecting diametrically opposed headed studs for detachable pivotal engagement with a wheeled frame so that patients become ambulatory in a more secure and dependable manner.